Betrayal led to Love
by Sasuke's Kanojo
Summary: The three years are up, and Sasuke's freedom is dwindling. Sakura and Naruto in an attempt to save him join the one person who Sasuke was protecting the both of them from, Itachi. Together with Itachi they plan to save Sasuke no matter what the cost.
1. Whats Wrong With SakuraChan?

**Hey people whats up? Well I reread this story and the beginning of it SUCKED! I had so many grammar problems so I thought, hey why don't I fix it up a bit, make it better.**

**Well here we go!!**

"Hey whats wrong Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto as she slurped down his tenth bowl of ramen he had today.

Over the years Naruto realized his crush on Sakura was nothing more than an extreme case of friend ship. Knowing his feelings would never be return as long as she loves Sasuke. So they grew closer as a brother and a sister.

"Yea ugly your normally never this quiet." Sai said, he is Sasuke replacement if you didnt know that you probably did though.

Sakura grew silent, as she played with her Ramen swirling it around in her bowl. "Sakura-chan?" _Its around that time again. Around when Sasuke left her on that damn bench. Also when the three year period of Orochimarus body needs changing, sounds like he needs a diaper change werid. We better find that teme quiet before its too late._Naruto thought worried for his friend.

"Sorry guys but I have to go to my next shift Tsunade-shisho (sp?) has me on a tight shift lately I gotta go bye," with that she paid for her ramen and left.

"Sakura-chan..." "hmmm... Sakura-san is planning something, I can tell it in her eyes." he turned to face Naruto. "Naruto-kun you should keep an eye on her just in case."

"Yeah I can tell too." Naruto paided for his ramen and left following Sakura like the good ninja he is.

_Hmmm Sakura-chan was lying, but what exactly is she up too. _he thought.

Sakura POV

I knew Naruto is following me, but I couldn't let it bother me I had better things to worry about. God I couldn't get the last mission out of my head what am I going to do?!

_Flashback_

_"Danmn that Orochimaru!! He'll get a new body soon we have to stop him!!" yelled Kisame. _

_"Hn he would pose a threat if he takes over my brothers body. He has definatly gotton stronger I will admit..." Itachi said in monotone._

_"What do you suppose we do?" _

_"Our leader told us to go after Orochimaru and postpone trying to capture the Kyuubi _"__

_"What will you do about your eye?s Right now Sasuke's are ten times stronger than yous."Kisame said in a cocky tone like always_

_"Hn...there is a Kunochi _(sp?)_in the hidden leaf village , she is Tsunade's apprentice, also she has surpassed her talents. Plus I also know that my little brother has taken a liking to her. And she is in the bushes over there." Itachi said as he glanced in her direction. The then heared a tiny gasp. _

_"Don't worry we wont hurt so come out." He said still in monotone._

_Sakura comes out of the bushes kunai in hand. "Haruno Sakura, apprentice of the fifth Hokage would you like to join the Akatsuki?" He said with an emotionless face._

_"Why the hell would i join you how would I benefit from it?" she said with a huge smirk on her face. Like she would ever join them ha!_

_Until she heard the word that would make her join. "Because we know th exact location of Orochimaru." Sakura backs up not beleiveing Itachi. Itachi does a smirk. "We'll give you one week to decide. Come to the village gates when night falls. It is your choice to tell anyone of or meeting here." he said a little cocky a little too cocky. With that Itachi and Kisame disappeared _

_End of flashback_

Maybe I could just be a spy, but I don't want to go in there alone. Naruto! I'll talk it over with him. I stopped and turn around.

Normal POV

Cascade met emerald. "Naruto come to my apparartment, tell no one ok?" she ,ade a hand seal and disappeared leavinf a dumb founded Naruto. "Sakura-chan?" _I guess Sai was right._With that Naruto then disappeared.

A few moments later there was a knock on Sakura's door. She walked over to it and opened it for Naruto. "alright Sakura-chan what the hell is going on?" He said as he walked in.

"Alright." she closed the door behind him, shutting it tightly, than everything else and walked over to the couch where Naruto is. "Ok, I met up with the Akatsuki on my last misson." she said asb she bracedherself for his outburst.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALRIGHT IF THEY HURT YOU THEY WILL NEVER BE MEN AGAIN!!!! "

"Yes Naruto I'm fine, they just wanted to talk."

"Did you tell anyone?" he asked calming down. "

"No i havent and I don't plan on it either."

"Sakura-chan!! We have to tell Tsunade-baa-chan."

"Naruto this amonst ourselfs you cant tell anyone including Hinata." she said in a firm voice.

"But-"

"I'll explain, you see they know where orochimaru is," Naruto stared at her blankly, then said:

"So what does this mean?" "

They want me to join them."

"No sakura-chan don't I cant bare to lose another close friend!! and I dont want to see you get hurt!"

"Dont woory Naruto I'm going in as a spy."

"Iam so not letting you go in there alone BELIEVE IT!" he yelled with worry in his voice.

"Thats what I was hoping for,"

"What?!" he siad dumbfoudly.

"I really didnt want to go in there alone Itachi scares the crap out of me."

"agreed." Naruto shivered.

"remains me of the Teme huh?"

"Yea..."

"Alright Sakura-chan when do we leave?"

"Tonight, Itachi said he'll meet us at the village gates."

"got it better go pack."

"yep and thanks Naruto it means a lot to know you'll be there with me."

"anytime Sakura-chan I/ll always be there to protect my sister." He said giving her a hug.

"come back here once its dark kay?"

"Yep got it."

"Oh and Naruto make sure you pack a lot of ramen."

"I was already thinking that you know what they say great minds think alike."

"Heehe see yah Naruto." They went their separate ways, Sakura walking towards her home to pack, Naruto to his.

**Well that's the corrections to Chapter 1 of Betrayal led to love**


	2. With Sasuke

-With Sasuke-

**Alright this is in Sasuke's Point of view, and yeah this is also the corrected version.**

It has been three long years. I believe I have gotten stronger, since I left that village. I don't have any regrets on leaving.

I cant say I miss the village. I left behind many bonds back there, like the ones I have with Kakashi, and Naruto. But the one I miss the most was with Sakura. I may not have acted like she was any importance, but that was all an act. She meant the world to me and more. She was my life, she is still my life.

The reason I was so cold to her was because if I showed how much she meant to me, others would try and take her away. Those people would have been Orochimaru.

You see there was another reason I left Konoha that day. And that reason was, Orochimaru had threaten to kill Sakura, and making me watch every thing he could do to her. I remember that day well.

I was sitting on the dock, it was late at night so no one was around. But that's when I felt a huge chakra source near by, but the most frightening part it was, where it was close to. It was close to Sakura's house!!

I pumped chakra in my feet and kicked off the dock at top speed rushing to her. Hoping he wasn't too late.

Sakura who the hell was at her house?! Was all I could think of. When I got there I saw a figure up on a branch near her window, spying on her. That pervert! I'll kill him! Who ever it was.

But that's when the figure turned his sadistic yellow eyes towards me. He licked his lips in pleasure. I could tell right away who it was, the person made me freeze to the spot I was in.

Orochimaru….

Orochimaru then jumped down and landed in front of me. "Oh my dear little Sasuke-Kun, what are you doing out at this time of night." He laughed as he licked his lips once again.

"Why the hell are you spying on Sakura!?" I glared at him as I tried to keep a leveled head.

"I see I was right, she is your weakness." He hissed, as I froze once again. "Listen Sasuke-Kun, I know you don't plan on leaving this little village to join me." He glared as he grabbed me by the collar. I was paralyzed so I couldn't fight back. "Listen if you don't come and join me in the next day, than your precious little girlfriend, could surfer for your mistake. I could do so much things to her, and I would make you watch. I could even take her innocent away if I wanted to. And I would make you watch it all right before I would kill her. Of course her death would be slow and painful. I would just love to see the look on your face when she breaths out her last breath." He laughed as the images already flooded into my mind.

I wouldn't let him get away with it! So I broke free of his grasp and kicked flip him in the face. But before it landed he grabbed my leg and flung me into the tree he was in. The next moment I felt a throbbing pain in my stomach. It felt like a punch and I knew it was. Then I felt another jolt of pain run threw my spine. He made my curse seal activate. "Hmm maybe I should have you kill her here and now. It would be so much more pleasurable." He laughed. No I would gain control over my body to save Sakura.

Images flooded threw my head once again. But theses were calming pictures. One was of Sakura smiling brightly as she handed me a birthday gift. I remember that. She gave me a necklace with the Uchiha fan on it, plus a bunch of tomatoes. That was the best gift I had ever received from anyone. I wore the necklace everyday, I was even wearing it now. But it was under my collar so no one could see it. The next day I saw hurt flash threw Sakura's eyes for the reason I could tell was that she thought I didn't like her gift.

I gained control over curse mark only to see no one there.

That memory was still playing on in my mind even after all these years. I still have nightmares about it every night. It just showed how much I cared about her. I couldn't let anything happen to her.

I miss her like you wouldn't believe. The day I left, was the day I left my heart in Konoha.

**There I bet this chapter two is a lot better than the other chapter two!! Well please oh please review!!!**


	3. Meeting up with Itachi and Kisame

**Well I'll own Naruto the day Naruto gives up ramen!**

"Itachi-Sama do you think she'll come?" asked a rather ticked off Kisame. Both were waiting for Sakura to arrive at the village gates. Waiting in the shadows.

"Yes Kisame she'll come trust me on this." He said with a cocky smirk

"How do you know and how can you be this confident?" he asked very confused, getting madder by the minute.

"Because she wants to save my pathetic little brother from that pedophile snake Orochimaru." Itachi said as his smirk grew, (A/n: cocky bastard! But he is hot)

1313131313131313131131313113131311313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313

"Alright Naruto-Nii-San ready to go?" Sakura asked with a sad smile on her face, but she tried her best to not show her sadness.

"That the first time you called me brother" Naruto said fighting the urge to hug her.

"Well yeah I mean you're like an older brother to me Nii-_Chan_" She said jokingly he then laughed. Once the laughter died down she spoke. "So are you ready to go?"

"Ready as I'll ever be Sakura-_Hime."_ He said joking this time. "Sakura-onee-Chan?" he asked after they laughed.

"What Naruto-Nii-San?" She asked worried for she thought that he might actually back down.

"What about the guard at the gate?" He said as they jumped from roof top to roof top. By this time they were almost there. Sakura then notices something.

"We don't have to, Itachi already took care of that" He looked up to see both guards under a heavy Genjutsu. (sp?)

"Well that takes care of that little problem." Naruto said as they landed in front of Itachi and Kisame.

"I see you brought Naruto-Kun" Itachi said smirked seeing Naruto's presents.

"He wants to join us he told me that its futile fighting an enemy that wants what they have inside him and giving up his life for that reason." Sakura said as she never took her gaze off Itachi. She may have seen him once before in battle but he reminded her so much of Sasuke it hurt to just look at him but she'll be strong she isn't that weak Twelve year old girl anymore and she was proud of that.

"Hn" he simply answered. Yep just like Sasuke this will be annoying!

"Now cut your headbands!" Kisame demanded.

They both take off they're headbands. Then they both take out Kunai and slash they're headbands.

"Naruto-Kun Gomen but we only have robe and ring we will get yours when we reach the base." Itachi said Taking out a robe, a ring that says cherry on in a blood red color, and a hat. He nodded his head in agreement. Itachi then handed Sakura the things.

"Arigatoo Uchiha-Sama "Sakura said with a plain face as she took the objects out of his hands He looks at her and smirks.

"You can call me Itachi-Kun If you would like" He said smirking at her.

"Hai" she answered as she placed the clock, ring and hat on. Her face still held no emotions.

"You look very fitting in that, you hold up to your name rather well." He told her with a smile. She didn't know if she should take it as a compliment or puke from it. Here in front of her was the S-rank criminal that was responsible for killing the entire Uchiha clan, the reason for Sasuke's hate, sadness and lack of love.

"Itachi-Sama we should hurry before the guards wake up." Said a rather impatient, and annoyed Kisame.

"Hn" he answered again his face once again held no emotion. The Four and Sakura Turn back to their home, "Sayounara naani anata Hina-Chan." Naruto said with a lone tear rolled down his face.

"Sayounara Tsunada-Shishou" (sp?) Sakura said silently to herself.

**Alright this is a bonus segment for the story, since the first dew chapters were so bad before the correction, I thought you all lucky readers deserved something funny, yet romantic. Well here's something me and my friend Alicia thought of, well it was her idea, but I'm writing it and filling it in.**

**Ok this little fun for chapter starts off before Sasuke leaves. It's not night time, its after Naruto and Sasuke's fight.**

**This part is in Sasuke's Point of view. This has nothing to do with the story, just make sure you review and the other part will come.**

Damnit why!? And how?! When did that dobe get that strong!? Just when I thought I did the most damage with my chidori, his rasengan or what ever blast a gigantic hole!! How is it even possible for him to be stronger that me?!

If Sakura hadn't interfered than I might have been in the hospital once again, but I know my chidori, would bring him there with me. But if Kakashi hadn't interfered that Sakura would be in the hospital bed, and we would be on probation, or worse at her funeral.

Damn that bastard! I HAVE to get stronger than him!! No matter what the cost!! I then heard movement from where I was sitting in the tree. Once I began to look up, I was tied to the tree by wires.

"Kakashi…" I hissed as I glared at the silver haired copy-ninja.

"Yo." He casually said. "Sasuke I think you know why I'm here."

"You have come here to yell at me, for using my chidori on Naruto."

"Correct, what were you thinking?! You put more than one life on the line, you put TWO!" He shouted at me. I could tell he was beyond furious. "You could have killed Naruto AND Sakura today! Doesn't that mean anything to you! Or is what I'm saying not getting threw your stone cold head?!" Of course it means something to me! I couldn't live with myself if I killed Sakura. I would join her, wherever she went. (meant death, he would kill himself just to be with her.)

I just silently glared at him. "You don't know what its like to lose people, and have to live with yourself that the man that killed them is still on the loose. " He didn't know who it felt! Seeing the ones you cared about die right in front of you, without doing anything. Feeling so useless.

"Yes I do Sasuke, I know more than you know. I have traveled down the same path that you think you have to take, but you don't. Sasuke, I want you to under stand that you don't need revenge. It will drive you insane. You will die from it!" He paused as I thought into what he just told me.

He did have a point. But I need this! Its my whole life! "Sasuke listen to me! You have people that care about you, people who would do anything for you! You could be anything you want in this village if you just forget your revenge!" He then turned his black eye towards me. "There is some that is dying inside, just seeing you the way you are. Your killing her. Sasuke, if you leave, you could completely damage this person. And many people will get revenge on you for that. " Sakura… I could tell he was talking about her. Would she really fall to pieces if I left? No Sakura isn't that pathetic.

"Think about it Sasuke, I know you will make the right decision." He spoke as he untied the wires, and disappeared. Maybe I should stay? I could be happy, staying a team with Sakura, Kakashi and Naruto. We could be the best team out there, Naruto and his ways of changing people, Kakashi and his wisdom, and Sakura…her loving, kind warmness that I grew so fond of. He intelligence, and genjutsu abilities, we could be the greatest team the world has ever seen…


	4. Sasuke Knows!

**I'm sooooo sorry for not updating I've been rather busy with getting my grades up and other stories I wanted to start before I continue so I wouldn't forget them. Well this chapter probably is a little OCC. Oh and good news I'm now trying to not write in present tense so aren't you all lucky! Well on to the story!! **

**I love hershey-thank you for the help I'll make sure I'll look over that, oh you'll find that this chapter I have worked on Thank you. Sorry if it was short I'll make them a lot longer!! XD**

**Babygirl362-Thank you!! I'll also make sure to update faster!!**

**KooBrunette06-Thank you and you can e-mail me when ever you want to and of course we can be friends! I hope you all will continue reading this fan fict and my other ones too! XD **

**I hope you guys will tell me what Ideas you like!!**

**wanted to tell you new ideas I thought of and will begin once I finish my sasusaku fan fiction I just hope I live up to that-haha- Alright here they are:**

**This one is for InuYasha lovers like me….Kagome and InuYasha have known each other for a long time now. Each time Kagome tries to get closer to InuYasha Kikyo is always there to get in the way. When ever InuYasha tries to get close to Kagome Naruku stops him. Then one day InuYasha is about to confess his feelings to Kagome when something changes that. Will InuYasha be able to tell her or will she be lost forever? KagInu, MiroSang!!**

**This one is Naruto(don't worry I'll make other fan fictions for other mangas) **

**Sasuke and Kiba are the most popular bad boys in the whole school of Konoha. Fan girls attack them endlessly. One day two girls change that. What happens when a gang of all guys met up with girls of an al girl guns. SasuMizu KibaMiyu GaaSak NaruHina ShikTemi NegiTen.**

**Another Naruto! In the world there are creatures that have two forms. But in human eyes they appear to be any regular animal. Between the creatures an everlasting war breaks out can they find love? SasuMizu KibaMiyu NaruHina SakuGaar.**

**This one actually has a title! Its called a horror story gone wrong! Eight teens are forced to stay in an abandon library for an entire weekend! Legend says that the library is haunted by a ghost seeking revenge on who ever his killers look like.**

"Heehee, it seems that the young cherry blossom and the Kyuubi's vessel have joined the Akastuki. Very interesting" Orochimaru said laughing.

"It is Orochimaru-Sama" Kabuto agreed.

"I wonder how our precious Sasuke-Kun will react when he finds out." Orochimaru questioned

"He won't like the fact that his best friend and the women he loves joined the man he despises." Kabuto said while a smirk formed across his face.

"Certainly Kabuto he will not like it not one bit, but he will find out soon because they are coming after me."

"What will you do Orochimaru-Sama?" He asked

"Send team Hebi after them, tell them to take them down."

"Hai I will Orochimaru-Sama" Bowed Kabuto as he disappeared

"heehee, lets see what Sasuke-Kun does when he find out? This will be very entertaining, (sp?)" Orochimaru laughed to himself.

"Sasuke-Kun, Orochimaru-Sama has a mission for you and your team." Kabuto said as he walked into the training grounds were Team Hebi is training

"Hn." Sasuke responded

"What it is Kabuto-San?" Asked Karin.

"Well, we need you to find the Akatsuki before they kill Orochimaru-Sama. We also know that they have two new members. They defiantly pose a significant threat. We can't tell you who they are yet, but you'll find out, soon enough they are coming this way as we speak. Along with Kisame and." The place went still and silences filled the cool air around them. Sasuke turned his way reveling his trade mark Uchiha glares "And your brother Uchiha Itachi" (I have no Idea how to spell Kisame's last name or what it is.)

Sasuke a pawn hearing this clenched his fist so tight blood formed and with that Kabuto left.

"Should we leave soon Sasuke-San ?" Asked Juugo.

"Hn." Was his response. He then started heading to the gates of the Sound village. "Karin sense their charka now!" Sasuke demanded pissed of as hell.

"Hai S-Sasuke-Kun." The group started to run north the very way that will lead them to the new members of the Akatsuki.

'_Lets finish this once and for all…..' _Was Sasuke thought as he left the village.

* * *

"Kukuku! Looks like we have a group pf sound nin's coming." Kisame laughed. The group of four stopped suddenly.

"Kisame, I want you to take Naruto-Kun and Sakura-Chan back to the base and make sure they are treated properly. I'll follow after I have a little chat." Itachi commanded.

"Hai Itachi." He then turned to Naruto and Sakura. "Come on you two follow me-" Kisame was cut short as team Hebi arrived.

'_Orochimaru said there was two, new akatsuki members! I only see one- Wait they have Naruto!?' _Sasuke thought anger raising through him. _'Why isn't he fighting back!? That's not like him! And this Charka it's so familiar I know this but who the hell is it?!' _Sasuke hated these situation where he doesn't know what the hell going on, it only makes him angrier "Itachi! Prepare to die!" He said as he unsheathed his Katana.

"Get going I'll be follow you when I'm done." Itachi ordered.

"Hai Itachi-San, come Naruto." Sakura said Monotone for fear of Sasuke realizing its her.

"But Sasuke's right there!! We can end it now!" He whispered loudly enough to show that's he angry and low enough for only the two of them to hear.

"No Naruto not now, come on." She said. She then followed Kisame, Naruto turned to Sasuke giving him a look that says everything will be alright. Then followed after Sakura.

"Hello Foolish-Little-Brother." Itachi said with a smirk of his own.

"Itachi here you will die!" Sasuke said determined.

"Kuukuu" (I hate that!) "Sorry to disappoint you but I have a plan that I need to take care of, but before I go. Did you recognize the girl that was in the group?" He asked rhetorically.

"Why should I?" He asked irritated by his brothers questioning.

"She is very special to you. Maybe an old team mate perhaps. Your also probably wondering why Naruto-kun isn't fighting back. Well he has finally joined us along with **Your Cherry Blossom.**" He smirked.

' _Sakura?! No it can't be? Sakura and Naruto wouldn't join them or my brother!'_ He thought.

"Heehee, I have so much in store for the little Cherry Blossom, or soon to be **MY **Cherry blossom."

"ITACHI LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS!!" He yelled as he powered his Chidori Nagashi. When he hit him he just simply disappeared into crow.

* * *

"Damn it! Karin!! Sense the female's Charka!! NOW!!" He yelled.

"Hai" Karin immediately (sp?) closed her eyes and searched. "They are heading to the mist village!!" She said.

Sasuke then turned his direction to the Mist Village; the rest of the team began to follow him as well.

"Kisame, we are being followed." Itachi informed as he appeared behind Kisame.

"I hate it when you do that!" He yelled as he grabbed his rapid beating heart.

"O-k" Itachi replied then turned to Sakura and Naruto. "Ok you two conceal your charka Now!" Itachi demanded.

"Hai!" They said in union as they made hand signs and concealed their charka. Kisame and Itachi did the same as well.

"Sasuke-Kun I lost ther charka trial!." Karin said afraid that Sasuke will yell at her again.

"Damn it!!" He said as he punched a poor defend less tree. _'Damn you Itachi!! But why? Why did Naruto and Sakura join up with __**Him**__? I don't get it!?' _He thought.

"Sasuke-Kun as long as we go the Mist village well catch up with them." Karin reminded him

"Hn." He said as he took off in the direction of the said village.

**What do you guys think so far? Well remember to tell me what story you like . R&R**


	5. The transformation

Hi everyone

**Hi everyone!! Sorry I haven't updated I was busy studying 4 the stupid regents exams at my school. I know I'm going to fail the math A exam. Sucks at math XP!! Well anyways on to the story!!**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Inner selves or demons"**

"**angry"**

696969696969696996969696969696996956969696969696969969696969696969696

"Ok we are here." Itachi announced. The group stopped by an old tree, that look like it had a ring holder or a place to put the top of the ring on it. Itachi then placed the tip of his Akatsuki ring in it and it opened like a secret passage way.

He then turned to Naruto and Sakura. "Each time you come across a door like this one, use your ring, never let it out of your sight." He then looked ahead again. "Oh or leader will get to know you better and you two will be on a team so get in the base."

The group walked in and Kisame then grabbed Naruto's shoulder and dragged him off to another corridor.

"Where are you taking him!?" Sakura yelled alarmed.

"Oh to get his cloche and ring. Now your coming with me, I need to have a little chat with you." He said as he entered a room. Of course Sakura followed.

He shut the door once they were both inside then motioned for her to sit on the bed in the room. His room was plain and dark, the walls painted a black and, there wasn't much furniture in the room, just a desk a bed and a closet.

"Itachi-Sama why did you want to talk to me privately?" She asked monotone.

"I want to you to heal my eyes." He said dryly.

"Ah I see. You have over used your Manqukyo (sp?) Sharingan I guess…and you are going blind am I right?" she asked

"Hmm you know a lot but I wouldn't expect anything less form the Hokage apprentice. Yes you are correct and I want you to heal my eyes for me but after the leader talks to you and after I have trained you."

"Huh?

"I'm going to train you after our leader does something I know you'll love." With that he left the room

When Sakura is about to step out of the room a guy who looks like he could be Ino's mother stopped her.

"Where'd you think you we're going pinky, yeah?" he said.

"I know you!! You were the guy that was with Sasori!! It's Deidara right?" She asked him.

"Yeah, now your coming with me our leader wants a word with you., yeah." He grabbed her arm and dragged her into a circular room, like a mini dome. In the back in the shadows was a man with weird eyes. She heard a door closed and turned to the source to find Deidara had left the room.

"Heehee so this is the medic I heard so much of about." The man looked like Naruto except he had brownish-red hair and reddish eyes. And he had piercing on his nose and he also had them under his lip, almost like fangs.

"uhh you wanted to see me leader-Sama?" (heehee have no idea if that works but hey!)

"yes Sakura and you don't have to be so formal. You can call me Pain."

"What do you need me for pain?" she asked again. Yes this guy totally freaked her out

"Sakura how would you feel about becoming stronger than you are now, you will be able to get your beloved Sasuke back." He said already knowing he won by the mention of Sasuke's name.

"And how would you do this?"

"I will give you the power, no not like that foolish Orochimaru did with Sasuke, but I will seal inside you a very powerful and strong demon. You will be the same but stronger." He said smirking "You'll be able to get him back and put him in his place. How about?"

**Do it!! You will become the greatest ninja in the world!! Worthy of Sasuke's love!! **

Her inner yelled at her.

'_But Naruto. What will he think? What if I lose myself like Naruto did and hurt him?'_

**Don't worry you wont just do it!! No one can call you weak again!!**

'_Maybe your right ok I will do it!'_

"Alright what is your answer?"

"I will." She said dryly.

"Wise choice, now step in the middle of the room I will begin the process. It might be painful but I know you can bear with it." He started forming hand seals before a dark chacra took a hold around Sakura . She became to scream bloody murder from the intense pain.

* * *

A dark charka was felt all around. Sasuke and his group felt it and stopped dead in there tracks. Karin began to shake uncontrollably.

'_What is that!?' _Sasuke thought before he heard a piercing scream, it sounded exactly like Sakura. _'_Sakura_?! What are they doing to her?! And this chacra it's stronger than Itachi. What the hell is going on?!_ ' He started to race to the sources of the scream. The rest of his team followed.

(that's how close they are to them)

* * *

" Pain is foolish" Orochimaru hissed.

"Why is that Orochimaru-Sama?" Kabuto asked.

"Thinking of sealing **that thing** in a weak little girl like her." He laughed. "It will destroy her on contact."

* * *

Naruto heard Sakura screamed, he right now has Kisame pinned up against the wall. His eyes the Kyuubi's color.

"What the hell are you doing to Sakura-Chan?!" He growled as he applied even more pressure to his grip.

"I- I don't know!!. They never tell me anything!! A-ask Itachi!!" Kisame manage to chock out.

Naruto dropped him and ran straight toward Itachi.

_Perfect everything's going as planed.' _Pain thought to himself. Hethen heard the door bust opened reveling Naruto red eyed and pissed as hell.

"What the hell are you doing to her!!" He growled.

Naruto stopped and took a look at Sakura. He saw changes he'd never dreamed of her having and the chacra its so dark and sinister. He thought.

He watched as he back sprouted leather like wings, black and had claws at the tips. (like a vampires) He short pink hair grew darker and longer to look like a flowing hair of a bloody red color. Her once Emerald eyes now black as the night. Her nails became longer as did her teeth they transformed into fangs.

"Magnificent!" Pain yelled. "Its finished!!" He yelled as Sakura fell to the ground. Naruto ran as fast as his feet could take him to try and catch his beloved sister. Once in his arms he called out to her name, she wouldn't wake up.

"Oh don't worry she'll wake up and those changes will go away soon.. Oh and your friend is here I want you two to go got it Naruto. Sakura will wake up once she is outside."

All Naruto did was glare at him then left to take care of Sasuke with Sakura in his arms.

**Well how was it? I hoped you like the chapter!! Ja ne!! remember to review!!**


	6. the dream sasuke never wanted to dream

Hey thank everyone

**Hey thank everyone!! Your reviews help a lot!! XD**

**Babygirl362-thanks I'm hopefully going to update every week or so.**

**Naomin11- I know I love Sakura she's freaken awesome!! Oh and don't worry she wont die and its not really a demon its an angel. Hmm and that's weird try again it might work. And thanks for reviewing!! XD. The changes wont last the change back when ever she isn't fighting.**

**SakuraMoonAngel- thanks and Sakura is going to be a dark angel, maybe not for a long period of time.**

**Kinara-Chan - I'll continue soon.**

**Well on to the story and I'll be making another SasuSaku story soon!! XP**

"Talking"

'_thinking'_

**Inner**

'**dream'**

'_The charka is coming closer!!' _Karin thought as team hebi approached the strong hold of the Akatsuki. They stopped in front of the tree and noticed the ring whole.

"Sasuke-Kun this is where the charka stopped and something is approaching…. the charka from before!!" Karin said as she backed away form the entrance.

"Crap!" he muttered under his breathe. "Karin anybody with that charka?" he asked still eyeing the door.

"Yes the blond from earlier!." She informed.

Just then the door opened.

other side of the door before it opened

"Urng… Naruto drop me now." She demanded still in his arms. Her voice a little harsher than he remembered,

"Sakura-Chan we have our order now." He said first off.

"What are they…wait a minute when did these wings come out?" She asked eyeing her new wings

"Ummm Sakura-Chan, you are now a angel according to pain, and we have to fight…-gulps- Sasuke and his team." He informed.

"What!?" She said shocked.

"Yes they are orders so we have too."

"Alright but I get to take on Sasuke you take care of his team." She ordered. "They didn't accept us in as Akatsuki members for being weak so lets show them what we can do!!"

"Yeah believe it lets show that teme that were not the weakling we were three years ago!! BELIEVE IT!!"

"Let's go Naruto!!" They opened the door.

back to the outside

"Get ready!" Sasuke told his team. The team got into the battle position. "There is just two of them!" _I hope Sakura isn't one of them. I think I'll be able to take on the dark Charka one though. _He thought.

The doors opened all the way to reveled a girl with long wavy blood red hair and black eyes glaring right at Sasuke. He wings draped around her like a cloche. Then Naruto right beside her is also glaring at him.

"Naruto if you need back up tell me and I'll tell the rest of the group…we should be able to take on these weaklings though." She said in a superior tone.

Sakura then disappeared and reappeared behind Sasuke with a kunai to his neck. "Here you will die." She said trying to suppress the other side of her that's doesn't want to hurt Sasuke.

"You really think so." He said rhetorically a he disappeared. Thos e two began to fight, meanwhile with Naruto.

'_Damn I don't think I can take all three of these guys on at a time. Heehe I guess I'll have to call Itachi or-wait no then Sakura won't be able to fight. Oh well.' _He then made a hand sign and about Ten thousand Naruto's appeared on the battle scene.

"But do you think you can take on all of us!!" Naruto and his clones said together.

They ran at team Hebi.

back to the lover's quarrel

Sakura flew high and looked around for Sasuke. _I don't want to kill him just to get rid of him so I can train……lets just scare him off with a powerful genjutsu…but where is he?' _She began to scan the area an spotted him jumping towards her with his kantana in his hands.

Sakura flew down while doing this she mad a hand sign and touched his forehead.

He then drifted into a deep slumber. Sakura caught him and laid him on the ground.

_He should be having a nightmare that will take what ever he hold dear to him away… I hope he wont suffer that much from it.'_ She thought as she joined the fight with Naruto.

Sasuke dream

**Sasuke looked around he was in his bed in the Uchiha district. He felt something warm next to him. He looked closer at it. It wasn't an it, it was Sakura and she was hugging him around the waist. He then thought to himself. 'What the fuck is Sakura sleeping in my bed-wait a the Uchiha crest is around her neck….that means she's my wife!! Holy crap!! I'm married to Sakura!! Yes!!'**

**He then stoked her long pink hair. She then woke up and her beautiful emerald gazed up at him.**

"**Sasuke-Kun why did you wake me up? " She asked him rubbing her eye.**

"**Sorry Sakura." He then felt a bump on her belly.**

'**She pregnant to!! I'm so lucky!' he thought cheerful.**

"**Well I have to go help Naruto train." She said before she kissed him on the lips.**

"**Wait if your pregnant you should be resting!"**

"**You caught me fine I'll stay here and be cored."**

'**better go with it.' he thought**

"**No you wont be bored…..coz I'll be here."**

"**You will?" She asked hopefully.**

"**Of course."**

**-time skip-**

**the day went on Sasuke and Sakura spent the whole day together She is now downstairs cooking dinner while Sasuke is upstairs. He then heard a scream from Sakura.**

**He ran down stair and saw the most sicking things he saw besides the Uchiha massacre. He saw Sakura with a sword threw her stmoack dead along with the life inside her.**

"**S-Sakura?" He whispered then looked at her killer. It was non other than Itachi himself.**

"**Itachi!!" He yelled before he ran at him. The room slowly melted away leaving Itachi laughing evilly as he threw Sakura lifeless body away. (**remember this is only a dream)

He then woke up to……

**Mwhahah cliffy!! XD well please R&R!! Ill try to post one every day or every week so Ja ne!!**


	7. Itachi breaks the fight

Ok Mizuki here

**Ok Mizuki here!! I hoped you liked Monday nights one. Ok its really scary up here in New York(storms I hate tornados!!) and I'm freaking out coz so many bad things have happened to me today at school!! Arng!! Well wish me luck I have all these stupid test in school!!**

**Thank you to all my reviewers it means a lot when you review and I'll try to proofread my work from now on.**

**Monday night**

"_**Itachi!!" He yelled before he ran at him. The room slowly melted away leaving Itachi laughing evilly as he threw Sakura lifeless body away. (**__remember this is only a dream)_

_He then woke up to……_

Sasuke woke up to the sound of Clashing metal from a sword hitting a kunai or something sharp. He looked around and noticed that Karin has been taken down and Sugetisu (is that right?) about to drift unconscious. _'Shit'_ he thought before helping Juugo.

"Naruto Sasuke woke up finish off Juugo and Sugetisu then head back in." Sakura orderd.

"Right Sakura-Chan." He said about to finish off Sugetisu with his Rasengan.

'_Did Naruto just call that angel Sakura?! Wait now that I look at he closer it is Sakura!? What have they done to her!? And I was fighting her!? No!!' _Sasuke thought to himself before he got punched Square in the face by Sakura.

"Sakura…" he mumbled before falling to the hard ground.

"So you know who I am huh?" She said placing her hands on her hips and looking down at him.

He gazed up at her his eyes showing concern for her. "Don't show me you care Sasuke its way to late for that!" She said giving him attitude.

"Sakura...what happened to you?" He asked her as he stood up and looked into her now black eyes.

"What you got the power you wanted I just did this cause I had to. So Sasuke what will it take to get you to leave so me and Naruto to continue or Training?" She asked him avoiding eye contact.

"Getting you two to go back to the leaf Village out of harms way" He said stepping closer to her. She began to back up.

"Never you left the village so me and Naruto did too now get away from me!." She said trying to hold back the blush that wanted to form. But right when Sasuke was about to hug her and confess everything (though he probably couldn't…) Itachi stopped him by appearing in the middle of them.

"Now Sasuke why don't you just leave no, one wants you here and I'm not ready to fight you yet. I mean I still have to train this young dark angel how to fight with her newly developed skills." He said not taking his eyes off of Sakura. "She is quiet gorgeous isn't she now I know why you chose her to fall in love with." Itachi said confessing Sasuke's inner feelings for Sakura.

"Wha?" She asked stunned.

Sasukes looked away then glared at Itachi. "Let her go you bastard!!" He yelled and threw a punch at him but missed and hit Sakura right in the face.

"S-Sakura?" Sasuke asked with concern in his voice as she stumbled backwards.

"Now Sasuke is that anyway to treat the women you love?" Itachi asked sarcastically.

"Itachi!!" Sasuke yelled as he charged towards Him chidori in hand. But Naruto stopped him with his rasengan.

"Itachi shouldn't we get going now or at least knock him out? We are wasting to much time." Naruto said for once not hyperactive.

'_Naruto? Acting serious?! Have I gone to another world with looks alike?!' _Sasuke thought as he stood his ground.

Naruto then looked Sasuke right in the eyes as if telling him this isn't real we are faking it. Naruto then winked at him. Sasuke got the message.

"I guess until another time Itachi then." Sasuke said before he disappeared.(no not really he's hiding and Itachi doesn't know.)

"Come Sakura-Chan, Naruto-Kun." Itachi said as he walked into the hide out. The others followed with Sasuke right behind them without getting noticed he went invisible and hide right behind Naruto who knew he was there by a hunch.

"Sakura-Chan we will begin your training now. You will be trained by tow sensei's myself and Pain.

Sasuke just glared at Itachi and thought to himself _'how could that bastard pain do this to Sakura I miss her pink hair and her beautiful eyes...' _Sasuke's mind trailed off,

"Come." Itachi motioned for Sakura to follow him. She does with Sasuke right behind her curious about this so called training.

**Sorry its so short…..Im having writers block. If you guys have any ideas or suggestions please R&R.**


	8. Evil Angel

Hey everybody thanks for the awesome reviews

**Hey everybody thanks for the awesome reviews!! They really help me write. It brings my self esteem up by a lot. Well I thought you all might want to know I already (not posted) a new sasusaku fan fiction. So far its one chapter and I probably won't upload it until I'm done with this fan fiction and some others. Well on with the story oh and we have a special guest today her name is Miyuki or Alicia or her account name Miyusdogboy. So let's get on with this!! Oh and I have no idea on how to keep this story going….Please help me I'm running out of ideas!! Well any way lets get on with the story!!**

**Mizuki: Alright so we left off on how Sasuke was stawalking Sakura and Itachi. He wants to see his precious Sakura train.**

**Miyuki: He also left his very confused Team Hebi alone and completely forgotten.**

**Mizuki: And how Sasuke found out it was Sakura that was the evil angel.**

**Miyuki: oh and this chapter the thanks go to the song Evil Angel by Breaking Benjamin,**

**Both: WE LOVE BREAKING BEJAMIN!! XD!!**

**Mizuki:-ahem- well on to the story.**

**Miyuki: yes lets.**

Sasuke was appalled the way Sakura trained and was actually keeping up with Itachi.

"I see your skills have improved by adding the angel of death in you." He laughed while Sasuke mentally gasped. Sakura?! His Sakura the angel of death?! It couldn't be!

**Mizuki: qu the music!!**

**Miyuki: Mizu I think you spelled that wrong….**

**Mizuki: who cares lets have the music!! XD**

_Hold it together, birds of a feather,_

Sakura flew high, high enough for her to get a good sight of her surroundings.

_Nothing but lies and crooked wings. I have the answer, spreading the cancer You are the faith inside me.__  
_

Sasuke was memorized by her angelic looks He couldn't or wanted to take his eyes off her not even for a second.

_No, don't Leave me to die here, Help me survive here. Alone, don't remember, remember_.

Sakura all of a suddend summonded a larger syth. It was shaper than a roses torns.. It looked as if on the blade it was stained by blood from its victums.

_Put me to sleep evil angel. Open your wings evil angel. A-ah._

She spreaded her wings and flew hard towards Itachi Glaring daggers at him. Trying to vent all the anger and confusion from her fight with Sasuke.

_I'm a believer, Nothing could be worse, All these imaginary friends Hiding betrayal, Driving the nail, Hoping to find a savior._

He doughed her atteack but once he landed on the ground he flet blood dripping from his left arm. It then stated (if you hate blood or gor than look away!!) Spuwing out blood. Spraying it in the air all over the enraged Sakura.

_No, don't Leave me to die here Help me survive here. Alone, don't Surrender, surrender._

She looked him firght in the eye showing no fear no guilt not even remorse. She was the angel of death.

_Oh. Fly over me evil angel. Why can't I breathe evil angel_

_Oh._  
_Fly over me evil angel.  
Why can't I breathe evil angel?_

Itachi's vision was begining to fade as he drifted into a deep sleep.

Sakura just silenetly was about to walk away but she too balcked out. And her features revert back to her normal pink hair and if you coould see her eyes they are back to the orginal color.

Before she was about to fall in the blood soaked ground Sasuke appeared form invisible land he caught her . Naruto didn't even show his shockedness.

"s-Sasuke? How the fuck did you get in her so fast?!" He yelled runing over to them.

"Shut up dobe! Sakura needs us and what the fuck happened to her and why didn't you stop the process!?" Sasuke yelled at him.

"Sasuke you just called me dobe" Naruto stated.

"What of it?"

"Your back to your old self!!" He tackeled Sasuke into a bare hug.

"Get off your going to hurt Sakura you dobe!!"

"Come on teme we have to get you hiddened." Naruto motioned for Sasuke to follow. He did and Naruto led him to his room.

"You can lay her on the bed." He does just that.

"Naruto think you could keep watch?" Sasuke asked him.

"Sure thing." With that Naruto stepped out of the room already sneing that he wanted alone time with the unconsiuos

He looked down at the porclin figure. Her silky white skin parler than normal. She looked extremly tired and worn out. I mean who wouldn't be after a fight with Uchiha Itachi.

He looked sorefully at her. Then in a whisper he sung to her: (another thanks to Breakin Bejamin Forget it listen to it it's a great song one of their best I believe.)

_It's a crime you let it happen to me  
Nevermind, I'll let it happen to you  
Out of mind, forget it there's nothing to lose  
But my mind and all the things I wanted_

Everytime I get it I throw it away  
It's a sign, I get it, I wanna stay  
By the time I lose it I'm not afraid  
I'm alive but I can Surely fake it

How can I believe when this cloud hangs over me  
You're the part of me that I don't wanna see

Forget it

There's a place I see you follow me  
Just a taste of all that might come to be  
I'm alone but holding breath you can breathe  
To question every answer counted

Just fade away  
Please let me stay  
Caught in your way

Forget it

Just fade away  
Please let me stay  
Caught in your way

It's a crime you let it happen to me  
Out of mind, I love it, easy to please  
Nevermind, forget it, just memories  
On a page inside a spiral notebook

Just fade away  
Please let me stay  
Caught in your way  
I can live forever here

Forget it

How can I believe when this cloud hangs over me  
You're a part of me that I don't wanna see

I can live forever here.

**He is singing aboyt how much he loves her and how he always see her and how he wants to stay with her. But there is someything stopping him coughcoughorochimarucoughcough.**

He looked down at her then smiled a geniuin smile. The tucked a loose strain of her pinks locks behind her ear.

Her eyes twitched a bit before seeing the man she had loved for many years. She heard his song, that's what brought her to wake up in the first place.

"Hey Sasuke-Kun….sorry I ahd to fight you I-I just didn't want you to get hurt. So I tried to scare you off…" She started before those annoyances that are called tears fell from her emerald eyes.

"Sakura please don't cry I hate it when you cry…" He said gently to her.

"Gomen Sasuke-Kun…" She yawned cutly that Sasuke inwardly gigled to himself.

"I missed you Sakura.." He said

"You did? Why?"

"Another time Sakura I have ti leave but I'll be around watching to be there when you need me. Just stay safe Please."

"I will Sasuke-Kun." She smiled then said. "Sasuke-Kun did anyone ever tell you you have a great singing voice."

Before he could react to her sentence she passed out again.

"No Sakura no one has." He bent down and kissed her forehead then disappeared in to the shadows and watched her sleeping figure as Naruto came back in the room.

**Mizuki: How was it….****?**

**Miyuki: terrible…**

**Mizuki….cries**

**Miyuki:Jk JK JK JK!!**

**Mizuki:please R&R!!**


	9. Flirts gone wild

Hey everybody thanks for telling me to not take the "break" well I like to thank you all including shamaan Casey and Babygirl3

**Hey everybody thanks for telling me to not take the "break" well I like to thank you all including shamaan Casey, and Babygirl362, ****All hearts are dark and cold.**** for your ideas so this chapter might be longer than the other chapters!! Well I also like to thank Poolmastaxxlife my aim friend for also helping me with ideas. Well let's get on with the story.**

Sasuke was in the trees his charka masked so none of the Akatsuki member would sense him. He watched in awe as Sakura trained. Her and Naruto were now the two man squad of the Akatsuki so now they are training as a team to take down Tobi and DeiDara(I think that's how you spell his name and right now Sasuke hasn't killed him or fought him)

"Come on Naruto lets finish these Ninja posers!" Sakura laughed.

"Sure thing Sakura-Chan!" Naruto agreed.

"Who are you calling a poser!! Yeah!" DeiDara said pissed.

"Tobi no poser! Tobi no poser!" Tobi yelled as he jumped up and down.

Sakura and Naruto smirked than they charged right at them about to attack.

Sakura was about to hit DeiDara when his clay bugs came out at attached themselves on Sakura. Then they exploded right on her causing the dirt to fly everywhere.

"Sakura-Chan, no!" Naruto yelled while he was sitting on Tobi. After he won his fight

"Hah who's the poser now you whor-" He was cut off by a kunai flew past his cheek grazing it.

The dirt cleared reveling Sakura in her Dark angel form and she looked really pissed. She had her scythe in her hand as well.

"Crap. Yeah" DeiDara said reconsidering his words.

"**Now you will die!" ** Sakura said in a demonic voice.

"Crap" Naruto said as he got up from Tobi and Ran at Sakura and hugged her.

She then began to calm down and then passed out from exhaustion.

"Ha-ha what a weakling I wasn't Scared not one bit!" DeiDara said trembling.

"But DeiDara-Sempai you shaking!" Tobi yelled. But then was shut up with by a bonk to the head complements from DeiDara.

Naruto turned his head and glared right at them then walked away Sakura in his arms.

Sasuke then followed to see if she was alright.

-In Naruto's room-

"God Sakura has to learn how to control the angel inside her." Sasuke said frustrated.

"Give her time Sasuke she just had it placed in her. By the looks of it, it takes her Chackra away almost completely." Naruto said.

"Naruto did you just say something smart?" Sasuke asked Shocked.

"Why I think I did see Sasuke I can be smart when I want to!"

"Yeah I guess but then why don't you do it all the time?

"I don't know."

You see Sasuke fall over anime style. "Grrr your such a dobe!"

"And you're the guy who keeps leaving Sakura-Chan's side!'

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke yelled then said quietly. "It's not like I had a choice I did it to keep you and her safe."

"We were safe Sasuke."

"No not from my brother! If he found out that you and her were the closes people in my life he'd surly kill both of you in a second! I wanted power to protect you two. You remember the fight with Itachi? Well I wasn't strong enough then and what made you think I would become any stronger Staying in Konoha!"

"Sasuke….you would have. All you had to do was tell us the things that were bothing you! We would have helped. I mean we are a team and we always will be! And you would have gotten stronger. I mean look at me and Sakura. Sakura is the head of the medical core! And now has the title of a Sanin! Along with me!" Naruto explained.

Then he said. "Then we already passed the bell test Kaka-sensei gave us!"

"Naruto….you think it would be that simple! You and Sakura trained to get me back! If I didn't leave than Sakura would still be weak and me and you would always fight. We wouldn't have gotten anywhere!! Then if I or you weren't around! Itachi could kill Sakura in less than a second!!" Sasuke yelled.

"I guess you do have a point."

"My only regret is that I didn't treat her any better…..I treated her horribly."

"Sasuke if you didn't Sakura wouldn't have pushed herself to become stronger."

"Hn."

"So, when are you going into hiding again?"

"No until I know she'll wake up soon."

"Sasuke don't if she were to know you were here than she would only get sad again."

"Hn fine" he got up from the spot that was right next to her bed and disappeared into the shadows.

-A little bit later-

Sakura began to wake up due to the fact she smelt food.

"Urng Naruto?" She asked.

"Hn Not quite Cherry." Came a deep voice. She woke up quickly and saw Itachi with a plate of food in his hands. "Now I guess we have to train after you eat so hurry up." Itachi said as he shoved the plate in her hands.

She began to examine it. Then she asked. "Where is Naruto?"

"He is training with Kisame at the moment."

"Oh"

"Now eat and come get me when you're done. I'll be waiting outside of your room."

'_Grr I hate Itachi….He thinks he's so much better than everyone else in the world! That pisses me off so freaking much, that its not even funny……Wait... Sasuke-Kun was here. His Chakra is faint but its still there." _She thought to herself.

Just then a man that has silver gelled back hair came into the room and carrying large crimson triple-bladed scythe. Sasuke still hidden in darkness glared at the man.

'_Why do all these Akatsuki men keep barging into Sakura's room!? It's not right!' _Sasuke thought angered.

"So you're the new member that I heard so much about." He said seductively. As he approached her bed he then looked at her right into the eyes.

"Y-yes I am, but who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Hidan," He answered.

"Um hi…" She answered as she scooted away from him.

"Why are you trying to get away from me little blossom?" He asked as he sat down next to her.

"Um please can you leave? I want to be alone. Plus if Pein-Sama found you in here he'd kill you." She said.

"Who the fuck cares about that damn bastard Pein anyways!" He said laughing.

"You shouldn't act like you better than Pein-Sama."

"Who cares I'm immortal! **He** can't lay a finger in me! Hah for all he knows I'm probably much stronger than him!"

"Why are you here?" She asked him.

"Well I wanted to make you mine. You are so beautiful that you will go fast. I've heard so many of the members talking about you, and so I wanted to take you for myself."

"Um sorry but I have someone else in mind…."

"Come on don't be like that! I have plenty of money. I'll buy you anything you want in life."

"Thanks but not thanks." She said in a disgusted tone.

He then forced her down on the bed with him on top of her.

"Now I don't think your going anywhere till I get what I want……" He said before he kissed her forcefully.

**Hehe Sorry I had to but I'll try to review quicker than I normally do. Please R&R!**


	10. Whoops I heard wrong

**Hey sorry guys!! I have been really busy! But anyway thanks for he reviews and this chapter Might be a surprise coz I have no idea what to do for it! But I hope you guys will like my other stories they're just sitting there wanted to be read. So please check out my profile and other stories and tell me what you think. Oh and I won't have those little "Crazy" Little talk sessions so sorry if any of you hated it. And in my other SasSaku fan fiction I flamed Ino….actually I don't really hate her as much as I used too….most likely coz she nice to Sakura after Sasuke left and from reading how you guys put her in your stories I'm beginning to like her now. Well on with the update!! **

"_I'm Hidan," He answered._

"_Um hi…" She answered as she scooted away from him._

"_Why are you trying to get away from me little blossom?" He asked as he sat down next to her._

"_Um please can you leave? I want to be alone. Plus if Pein-Sama found you in here he'd kill you." She said._

"_Who the fuck cares about that damn bastard Pein anyways!" He said laughing._

"_You shouldn't act like your better than Pein-Sama."_

"_Who cares I'm immortal! __**He**__ can't lay a finger in me! Hah for all he knows I'm probably much stronger than him!"_

"_Why are you here?" She asked him._

"_Well I wanted to make you mine. You are so beautiful that you will go fast. I've heard so many of the members talking about you, and so I wanted to take you for myself." _

"_Um sorry but I have someone else in mind…." _

"_Come on don't be like that! I have plenty of money. I'll buy you anything you want in life." _

"_Thanks but not thanks." She said in a disgusted tone._

_He then forced her down on the bed with him on top of her._

"_Now I don't think your going anywhere till I get what I want……" He said before he kissed her forcefully._

* * *

"Get your filthy hand off me now!" Sakura yelled as she channeled Chakra into her fist.

Sasuke watching the whole thing was about to jump down and kill the bastard Hidan, but someone walked in and saw the scene.

"Hidan get the fuck off her she, is with me!" Yelled the Intruder.

"But Itachi she soooo fucking hot! I can't help it." He said avoiding his sharingan eyes. No way would he be caught in the mangueko sharingan (sp?).

"Get out now before I slice your throat open." He said pissed.

'_I was going to say that! Itachi you bastard!!' _Sasuke thought as he sat back down in his spot. _'I should be grateful that he saved her from that jackass. But still, if he tries anything I'll slit __his __throat!'_

With that Hidan left the room.

"Sakura-Chan next time someone tries that scream my name and I'll be here." He said all heroically (lol Itachi can be heroic SPOILER!! Yeah he's a big softie I mean he did save his little brother when he was ordered to kill the Uchiha clan.)

"Wow thanks Itachi…" She said thanking him.

"Any time," He said with a genuine smile. "Now let's start with your training again shall we?"

"Ok" she said as she got out of her bed.

**(Ok I may like Itachi and Sakura as a couple but this is only a big brother and little sister right now…..Itachi was only trying to make Sasuke mad in chapter four….he doesn't like her like a girlfriend….coz he knows Sasuke will kick his ass harder If he did.)**

The two leave the room as Sasuke revealed himself from the shadows.

"Itachi you bastard you first took away my family, now your trying to take away the women I fell in love with!! I'll torture you till you beg for death to release you!" Sasuke threatened.

"Ok Sakura-Chan Today I'll be teaching you how to use your new found abilities with out passing out each time you use it." Itachi described.

"Hai" she said.

"Close your eyes and focus" She did just that.

She could feel her charka and the angel becoming one in her body. Feeling her power shore she opened her charcoal eyes and looked at Itachi.

"How's this Itachi-Kun?" She asked him.

"Your doing good Sakura-Chan" He said in a monotone voice.

'_Damn you Itachi! I'm not going to lose the only thing I love to you again!' _Sasuke thought to himself still in the shadow.

Itachi then glared at the spot where Sasuke is hiding. "Sakura-Chan why don't you take a break and visit with Naruto-Kun?" he asked her.

"Hai Itachi-Kun." She answered as she left to the inside.

"Once gone Itachi clears his throat. "Ahem Sasuke Why don't you come out I know your there." He said as he looked right into Sasuke sharingan eyes.

If on cue Sasuke jumped out of the trees and glared right at Itachi.

"How'd you know I was there?" He asked suspicious.

"Sasuke I too am a Sharingan wheeler or have you forgotten." He asked rhetorically.

"Shut up! I kill you one of these days!"

"Oh I see what all this hatred has come from! You think I'm stealing Sakura-Chan away from you! Foolish little brother you are such a moron!" (Total OOC-ish)

"Just shut up and leave her alone!" Sasuke yelled as he changed his chidori and ran towards him.

All Itachi does is grab his hand and smashed on the ground.

"Grrr, YOU BASTARD!" Sasuke yelled with the fury dripping from his voice.

"Now, now Sasuke mine your temper." He mocked. "Look little brother I do not hold any feelings for your little girlfriend."

"Whaa?" Sasuke asked confused even though his face said other wise.

* * *

**Yeah I know this is short. I'm sorry for it being OOC. But I couldn't think of anything for it…….well I probably won't be updating till Monday coz I'll be up at my camp in Galway so Bibi for now Please READ AND REVIEW!!XD Or else the crazy monkeys will get you D!! I would like at least 25 reviews please!**


	11. The Taken

**Sorry I haven't updated this story in forever! I was kinda busy with school….my own story not fan fiction and the other fan fiction stories I have up….I have neglected this one for far too long! Well lets begin this chapter! It may have been two months but now this story will be updated! Wished I caught the 25 reviews though T.T but at least I got 23! XD**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Previously………. **

_All Itachi does is grab his hand and smashed on the ground._

"_Grrr, YOU BASTARD!" Sasuke yelled with the fury dripping from his voice._

"_Now, now Sasuke mine your temper." He mocked. "Look little brother I do not hold any feelings for your little girlfriend."_

"_Whaa?" Sasuke asked confused even though his face said other wise._

**SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU SASUSAKU**

"Must I always repeat my self? I do not have feeling for you little girly friend. God get a life Sasuke! Stop being paranoid about me! I won't kill any of you little friends!" He said in a monotone voice as he began to walk away. "I just acted coz it ticked you off foolish little brother." He smirked.

"Itachi you know you're a fucking basket case." Sasuke hissed.

"I know…it just makes it all the better little brother, oh and are you a cat, coz I only thought cats hiss." He laughed again. God he loves doing this to people! "Now Sasuke get out of my sight, or you will have all the Akatsuki after you."

"Hn" Sasuke said as he disappeared into the shadows once again.

"_Hn good little brother, watch over her, you don't know what her fate has in store for her no.' _He thought dryly as he joined Naruto and Sakura with they're training.

"Itachi-Kun what was all that about? Where'd you go off to?" She asked him while she meditated.

"Oh no where, just need to inform some one of your progress." He smirked.

"God what's up with all you Uchiha's and smirking?!" Naruto yelled frustrated. "I mean all you do it! What you can smile!"

"Naruto shut up!" Sakura yelled right before she smacked him on the back of the head.

"Heh we don't all smirk Naruto-Kun, why my mother used to smile all the time when ever we liked her cooking, anytime really." Said Itachi looking back into the past.

(**spoiler!)**

"Itachi-Kun you really didn't mean to kill your clan right?" Sakura asked him kindly.

"No, no I didn't, you see the Konoha, set upon me the task to destroy the Uchiha clan, for the reason they began to openly plot to take over Konoha also Madara was in on it he wanted to build the Uchiha clan again but this time he would be the leader , and well they pick me to take them out. I spared my brothers life hoping that he could become stronger and maybe defeat Madara. But in the end Revenge just made him go crazy." He explained. (wow total OCC moment.) "This is a weird feeling, to be able to tell you two thing that I have kept a secret for most of my life. Your very easy to talk to."

"Yeah we get that a lot!" Naruto said as he placed his hand on the back of his head. "Well shall we get some food? I was think of some RAMEN!" He yelled, jumping up and down.

"Heh Naruto, I don't think that they have ramen here." Sakura laughed.

"What no Ramen!? What kind of place are you running her Itachi-Teme!" he yelled at Itachi.

"Don't worry Naruto-Kun, Deidara loves Ramen(I made it up) so we have a lot of it here, go take some if you want." Itachi said as he walked back into the Akatsuki Household. (What is this big brother?!)

Mean while Sasuke who heard every think clenched his kantada(sp?). _'That Bastard! Keeping this secret from me! I had a right to know! Damn all!' _Sasuke thought before he jumped down next to Sakura which scared the hell out of her.

"S-S-Sasuke-Kun why the hell did you scare me like that?!" She stuttered out.

"Sorry Sakura but, I'm ready to tell you what I meant the other day." He said staring into her deep eyes of emeralds.

"Y-You are?"

"Hn, well before I tell you that part, let me start off by apologizing to you." He took another look at her face it showed a mixture of confusion and hurt. "Sakura, I never meant any of those word I said to you in the past. It was all a lie. I love you, I wanted to protect you from Itachi, so he wouldn't hurt you, I couldn't bare it if you died, I couldn't forgive myself. So I distanced myself from you thinking it would be better if you thought I hated you so that way you would forget about me. But you didn't you foolish little girl." He began to tickle her as they both laughed. Once he stopped he continued on with his explanation. "You grew to like me more than a fan girl, you knew the real me, you loved me for my personality not like those fan girls, _Ino and Karin…_But you cared about me. And that night just proved it….you don't know how much I wanted to take you with me but you would be safer in Konoha. Also the time in the chunin exams seeing you like that, I wanted to kill who ever did that to you, it tore me up inside, Sakura I have always cared about you, I missed you so much when I went with Orochimaru. I always thought that you were already in a relationship. That you had dozen of guys wanting to date you, in my opinion you are the most gorgeous girl in all the hidden villages. So you probably had a lot better guys to choose from than me." He said looking away afraid that what he said is true.

"Sasuke-Kun…It was true that I had fan boys but I turned down all of them. I never stopped loving you, I couldn't give my heart to another. I told you that the day you left the village."

"Sakura, I-I…its not easy for me to tell you but I- I-." Sakura then placed her index finger to his lips.

"shsssh. You can show me how you feel." She said blushing.

He leaned down so now there eye level and began to move forward when a gust of wind replaced where Sakura once was. In alarmed Sasuke looked back and forth and saw Sakura in the arms of a mysterious ninja.

"SASUKE-KUN!!" She yelled in panic.

"SAKURA!" He yelled in utter fury as he ran over to the stop, but was too late the man and Sakura both disappeared, leaves falling to the ground in there place.

"No…Sakura…" Sasuke whispered dropping to his knees…..

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Well sorry it was so short I didn't mean to make it so, well I hope you can forgive me for not updating but I will make it up to you somehow, well don't worry the next chapters coming up will be longer, this chapter was just a filler. But hey at least Sakura knows how Sasuke feels.**


	12. We found SakuraChWTF?

**Alright this is chapter 13 of betrayal led to love… I am so going to change the title to the correct spelling now sorry….heehee.**

Last time…………

He _leaned down so now there eye level and began to move _forward when a gust of wind replaced where Sakura o_nce was. In alarmed Sasuke looked back and forth and saw Sakura in the arms of a mysterious ninja._

"SASUKE-KUN!!" She yelled in panic.

"SAKURA!" He yelled in utter fury as he ran over to the stop, but was too late the man and Sakura both disappeared, leaves falling to the ground in there place.

"No…Sakura…" Sasuke whispered dropping to his knees……

Sasuke then got up from the ground and began to walk away toward the direction he felt Sakura's charka signature went in. Once gone Naruto and Itachi ran out of the Akatsuki's hideout to see that both Sasuke and Sakura disappeared.

"Where did they go?!" Naruto yelled searching over the place.

"I sense Sasuke's Charka going due east; he's moving fast something might have happened to Sakura-Chan." Itachi said monotone.

"Oi, come on we better follow them." Naruto said already following after them.

"Hn" Itachi said as he too followed Naruto.

Meanwhile.

"Kabuto. How did it go did you capture the girl?" Orochimaru asked.

"Yes lord Orochimaru." Kabuto smirked as he tossed the now unconscious pink hair girl on the table. "What is the plan Lord Orochimaru?"

"Take out that annoying angel…Itachi should have never placed it in that girl." Orochimaru said as he licked his lips with his -gross- tongue. "Then we will begin the experimentation on her. Kukuku." He laughed evilly.

"Yes Lord Orochimaru." He said as he got out a few things that would be needed.

"Make sure you hurry Kabuto, our little Sasuke-Kun is on his way here."

"Alright I will begin right away, Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto said as he bowed at the now retreating figure.

**

* * *

**_Hang on Sakura…I'm coming……_Sasuke thought to himself as he rushed threw the trees, he then stopped finally feeling the two charka sources following him._ What the hell? Why the fuck are the following me?! _He thought, as he turned around just to come face to face with his brother.

"Why the hell are you two following me!?" Sasuke shouted at them in annoyance.

"Where here to help bring back Sakura-Chan!" Naruto shouted.

"No Naruto you two are to go back! I don't need any ones help saving her!"

"Who the hell said we were going to help you?" Itachi interrupted in a monotone voice. "Who's to say that we just want to save her, coz she precious to us hmm?"

"Urng fine but hurry up!" Sasuke said rushing off as the other two followed.

* * *

"Lord Orochimaru….she almost done…will you finish the job?" Kabuto asked cleaning off his medical kunai.

"Kuku of course Kabuto." Orochimaru said as he made a hand sigh and bit Sakura's neck. Where she then screamed in pain that could be heard a mile away.

_Sakura! What the hell are they doing to her!? _Sasuke thought a mile away. He then picked up the pace and rushed off.

Minutes later The trio reached Orochimaru's hideout, where they felt Sakura's chakra source was.

"Orochimaru has her?! Bastard!" Naruto cursed.

"We need to think of a plan…" Itachi mention.

"I say we just sneak in…then go to where ever Sakura-Chan is." Naruto explained.

"Or we go in disguised as sound ninja's" Sasuke smirked looking at three pretty stupid looking sound shinobi's.

"I see where your going little brother….and I like it." Itachi said cracking his knuckles.

"Lets get them." Naruto said as he made a few shadow clones.

Once done changing the three rushed in side.

"how the hell do these sound shinobi's walk? The pants are riding up!" Naruto yelled in a whisper tone.

"Shut up Naruto." Sasuke hushed.

"Where almost there...wait!" Itachi said using his Sharingan…which was now healed by Sakura. Yeah forgot to put that.

""What!?" Naruto and Sasuke said worried.

"Why is Sakura just standing there…in the room…also her chakra is completely different…well not different….but something's not right" Itachi whispered.

"Sharingan!" Sasuke summoned and saw for himself that her chakra was different. "Your right…but who cares it could be her angel…I'm going in!" Sasuke shouted as he dashed into the room, with the others in tow.

"Sasuke its not her angel!!" Itachi shouted right as the doors that they came into slammed shut.

"Kukuku." A dark voice laughed.

"I know that evil chuckle anywhere….OROCHIMARU SHOW YOUR SELF!!" Naruto shouted just as Kabuto and Orochimaru appeared right next to Sakura, who has her face in the shadows.

"Hello Sasuke-Kun, Naruto-Kun and Itachi-Kun I didn't think you would show up." Orochimaru smirked.

"What the hell did you do to Sakura-Chan!?" Itachi yelled.

"Oh well I would rather show you than explain…Sakura-Chan, my dear, why don't you show your power my puppet." Orochimaru instructed. Then on orders Sakura lifted her head out of the shadows to reveal her once emerald eyes now a flaming yellow, with red around the black circle (cant remember biology!! Two years and I cant remember!!). Then her hair began to turn black, but didn't grow long. (Sorry if I gave Sakura to many transformation…it just seem fitting…and I should have never had Sakura and evil angel….)

"S-Sakura?" Sasuke stuttered as he took a step forward.

Then something started to spread across her face, it kind of looked like lightning bolts. Then Orochimaru spoke up. "Hah I gave her the hell seal…to rival your heaven seal. It will also double her power along with Kabuto's new creation that is inside her body, I call it the anti-Sharingan! But you will soon find out why it is called this." He laughed.

Sakura then turned her eyes to look into Sasuke, she then got a smug smile on her face. "Oh my looks like she wants to face you Sasuke-Kun, well go right ahead, my dear." Orochimaru smirked.

She then disappeared from the room, while a bunch of sound shinobi's ran into the room, and began to distract Itachi and Naruto so they couldn't interfere with Sasuke's and Sakura's fight.

Sasuke then looked around, still not knowing where she would pop up.

* * *

**SASUKE'S POV!! (Aren't I evil! Jk)**

I looked up, down to the side, I searched for her chakra but I couldn't find it. What the hell did Orochimaru do to her?! Could we ever be in peace without someone doing something to her?! I cant wait till all this is over, I will return to the village with Sakura and Naruto, and maybe Itachi, since he didn't kill the clan, but Madara…NO I wont go back to the life of the avenger! It hurt Sakura and made her leave the safety of the village-

Just then I was punched in the face and was sent backward crashing into the wall by a very powerful fist. Sakura…I thought, only she or Tsunade has that much of a powerful punch and or kick.

I stood up preparing for the next blow she would send my way. It would be a cold day in hell if I was to harm Sakura, I would defend my self though.

She then punched the ground that sent debri into the air right towards me. Luckily I doughed all the rocks and cement but was unable to see her heel hit me on the top of the head making me smack down into to ground face first.

I got up slowly, but stop when I felt something pulse in my neck. Then I felt the pulsing pain and fear of the curse mark spreading threw out my body. I turned to Orochimaru who was smirking that damn baastard!

"Why Sasuke-Kun it wouldn't be a real fight if you didn't fight back, now why don't you activate your Sharingan hmm?" As soon as he said those word, without my command my Sharingan, replace my normal eyes. No I didn't want to face her with it, that's why I deactivated it!

Then my body stood up, and got into a fighting postion without my command. The I started doing hand-signs for the Phoenix flower jutsu. When it flew out of my mouth it engulfed Sakura, but then I heard her shout…..

**Normal POV**

* * *

"Water barrier Jutsu!" Sakura shouted as her body was protected by a water prisms. Once the flames evaporated, she charged at him once again a kunai in hand, while Sasuke drew out his sword, then began a close combat fight.

Sasuke then jumped backward as this sword surrounded in electricity. Then he shouted; "Chidori Nagashi!" He then stabbed her right in the gut, while the paralyzes took its affect on her body. "Sakura!! NO" He shouted in concern still unable to move his body. Please_ no, I cant lose her NO! _He then thought. But then Sakura turned her eyes toward Sasuke where he felt unbelievable stabbing pain in his eyes.

"Hah I see you now looked into her eyes." Orochimaru laughed. Sakura's eyes now looked exactly like Sasuke's Sharingan, but the opposite colors. The comas in his eyes once black now red, then black part now red. "Well that is the Anti-Sharingan, it cancels out any Sharingan, and also when looked into it send a searing pain to who ever gazes into her eyes. Sakura would you like to show them your special ability." He ordered, even though t sounded like a question.

Sakura at that moment became a ghostly pale as all these cut marks appeared all over he body. After that her blood started to float around her, just like Gaara's sand. "Kukuk reminds you of the red head Kazekage doesn't it?" Orochimaru smirked. "I thought it could be used as anything like blood."

Then her blood turned shard and started to graze Sasuke's skin. He noticed that it was a whole sharper than any blade he has even been sliced with. "S-Sakura…please snap out of it…" He whispered to her, he wasn't able to say anything higher for she had grazed his neck. "Please…I love you…. You have to snap out of it…wake up, don't let that bastard control you , like he has to me. You better than that."

Before she was about to attack him for the last time she hesitated. She then stabbed her blood blade, as a dying scream was heard threw out the hideout.

* * *

**VERY IMPORTANT ABOUT STORY!!! ****READ PLEASE!**

**OOOOO Cliffy!! Sorry but the next Chapter will most likely be the last…But is Sasuke dead? Hmm? You will not know until the next chapter is up…which will be some time this week. Please REVIEW it will come quicker if you do ;D PLEASE REVIEW! Just go to the submit review button that right below this A/n and press go!! ITS JUST THAT EASY**


	13. The Death and the New Begining

**Disclaimer: ****Um….don 't own Naruto. No mucho dinero. I hate my life. DX**

**Mizuki: why the h3ll would I own Naruto? I don't have enough money to own it. **

**Miyuki: yea. You poor. XD**

**Mizuki: no one in Scotia is rich. You kiddin me?**

**Miyu: that, Miss Priss (I heart you! Don't kill me!) is why I'm leaving ASAP XD…Are we gonna start the story or just keep postponing?**

**Kiba: YEA! On with the frickin story!**

**Both: You're not even in this story! **

**Kiba: *sticks out tongue***

**Miyu: *LaPoint death glare* © **

**Kiba: *backs away***

**Sasuke: On with the story already!......*mumbles* I wanna kiss Sakura…. **

**Both: did we hear that right? You wanna kiss Sakura-Chan?**

**Sasuke: Shut it and onto the story, and we already know these two airheads don't own Naruto.**

**Miyuki: Hey who you calling air headed!!**

**Mizuki: Just for that…maybe I wont have you kiss Sakura-Chan.**

**Sasuke: That's not fair.**

**Mizuki: Forget it…but I will deal with you later….Alright now onto the final Chapter Betrayal led to love. And yes its finally the correct spelling! **

**Miyuki: Yeah for the final chapter.**

**Mizuki: Shut it and let me begin the chapter and that goes for all of you.**

**And finally sniffles\ it is the final chapter to Betrayal led to Love!!**

**And if you say in your reviews I will post a epilog but only if you answer my question…..toward the end of the chapter I will ask…I've spent to much time here so now onto the chapter!! Sorry!!**

The screams died as Orochimaru pulled the blood blade out of his abdomen. "Why you little bitch! How dare you over power me!!" He cried out as his tongue flew towards her. (Sorry I just wanted to say the grossest thing ever my ex-friend said when we watch Naruto…she said wow that Orochimaru guys hot, and I bet with his long tong he's a good kisser Ew right?)

Sakura allowed the tongue to hit her so she could grab a hold of it and cut off a big part of it. Orochimaru screamed once again in pain. "Hah not so tough now huh Orochimaru?" She smirked as she jumped over to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-Kun…" She whispered helping him up. "I'm sorry, I should have had a better control over my body."

"It's ok Sakura, lets just finish this Oro-Bastard off and head home together shall we?" He said with a real smile plastered oh his face.

"Yeah." She agreed.

"And we can get you back to normal. I miss you pink hair." He blushed, but then doughed and attack that was aimed for him and Sakura.

"Sasuke-Kun we have to think of something…." Sakura warned.

"I know…Hmm Sakura can you stall him while I attack from behind?"

"Sure." She then stood up as Sasuke disappeared from sight. Sakura then took one more step toward Orochimaru who was enraged. "Hey pedophile come and get me!!" She called as Orochimaru's anger grew by the minute.

He then summoned his grass sword and began to attack Sakura, but she managed to block all of his attacks with her blood blade.

_Hmm I could get used to this power, maybe I don't want to change back. _She thought, then her inner self agreed.

**Yeah and no one would make fun of us for having pink hair and claiming that were weak! CHA!**

_Yeah, well we'll just have to tell Sasuke-Kun that we want to stay like this._

**Yup! Hey girl watch out, he about to attack you by the heart.**

_Oh thanks. _She thought just as she blocked the attack with her blade. "Your getting slow old man." She taunted, just trying to make him mad.

"Why you little bitch!" He yelled as he once again charged at her. She then ran at him with the same speed as Lee. Once close enough she jumped off his blade, did a back flip in the air and landed behind him, before Orochimaru could registered what happened to her. He then realized where she went. So he turned around but got greeted by an elbow in the face curtsey of Sakura. It knocked the wind out of him, so Sakura took the chance and jumped in the hair doing a front flip and dropped kick him on the head so his face hit the ground, that most likely broke a few teeth. Can someone say HOCKEY PLAYER! XD.

He got up, yup we were right about the hockey player. "You-You little, I'M GONNA ENJOY KILLING YOU SLOW AND PAINFULLY!!" He shouted at her as he once again ran at him.

"Oh same goes for you buddy." Sakura smirked. She then flipped into the air twin blades in her hand and landed right on top of his back. "You know you look like a drag queen with you long hair, why don't we make you look more like a guy and not a women." She smiled as she sliced off his long hair and jumped off of him.

"You cut my hair! Now you will die!!" He shouted with tears in his eyes, just making him look more and more like a drama queen.

"Bring it bitch." She smirked as he rushed forward. But before he could get an attack on her something electric slashed threw his stomach.

"Don't ever try to kill her, or you will just end up dead." Said a very pissed off voice, that belonged to Sasuke. Orochimaru turned around with pure hatred in his eyes just as Sasuke removed his sword from his abdomen. He then Slammed his Kantana right threw his skull, thus killing him for good as Itachi and Naruto finished off all the other sound ninjas.

"Hah that was a piece of cake!" Naruto said as he placed his hands on the back of his head. Grinning that fox grin of his.

"Wait where' that creep Kabuto?" Sasuke asked as he glanced around the room.

"He must have turned tail and ran." Itachi said.

"Now what?" Sakura asked.

"Well we get you back to normal." Sasuke said as he gazed into her orange eyes.

"Um about that Sasuke-Kun I was thinking that maybe I should stay like this, I mean I'm a whole lot stronger than I used to be, and I wont slow anyone down on mission." She said as she played with the hem of her glove.

That's when she felt the warm embrace of someone hugging her. "Sakura please, change back. I miss the REAL you. You are not a burden nor will you ever will be please change back to normal for me?" He asked as he placed his lips on her one. Their first kiss together. Then as soon as their lips departed she began to change back. Her now black hair faded back into her original pink hair, her orange eyes now back to the apple green that sparkled in the sun. He smiled as he saw her features that he fell in love with. "Now all we have to do is rid you of the curse mark."

"But how do we do that? Yours isn't even gone." Naruto said pointing towards Sasuke's curse mark.

"Guys we have even bigger problems…Um about the Akatsuki, and Tsunade-Sama…." Sakura said as she just realized they were technically missing ninja's and that no one leave the Akatsuki alive.

"That is a good question. But I believe that Tsunade will let us in, since you and Naruto-Kun didn't not leave the village really, but acted as spies. Sasuke you killed Orochimaru, and I didn't really kill the clan, and was not a major threat to the village. As long as we keep our stories straight we should be able to go into the village and get a small time of a probation period." He said smirking.

"Well I guess we head back now." Sasuke said as he grabbed a hold of Sakura's hand.

"Yeah." She answered as she grabbed back. The four then traveled back home, where their lives would just begin again. But this time they would have each other.

**Corny ending huh? Well I have a few question for you guys…Please answer them!!**

**First question is do you want me to do an epilog and a sequel? Coz we still have to take down Kabuto.**

**Second, am I good at writing fighting scenes, I'm just curious coz if I'm not I want to be better so I can make a descent fighting scene.**

**And finally….I wanted your option. I'm currently working on a new SasuSaku fan fiction. And I wanted to know what you guys think of it? Well here is the description.**

**Sasuke's body was finally taken over by Orochimaru but a piece of him still remains. Orochimaru still in Sasuke's body attacks the leaf village. Sakura and Naruto both try they're hardest to over come their feelings. But in the end Naruto is killed by Orochimaru/ Sasuke's hands. When Sasuke turns to Sakura everything freezes except for her, that's when a dragon appeared saying that she would send her back in time to correct that has become wrong. So Sakura with her fifteen year old abilities and her twelve year old body fight to protect Naruto and Sasuke in the past with a whole new change of look. Can Sakura hope to save the future or will she lose the ones she holds dear…..? **

**So what do you guys think? Well I have many more ideas, but I want to know what you guys think so PLEASE Tell me via review!!**


	14. Epilog time!

Three years have now passed. Itachi was allowed back in the village only because he told them the real story. Sasuke was also allowed back in for he helped kill Orochimaru, and wasn't a threat to the village but not without a probation period. That also went for Sakura and Naruto, just not as long.

Itachi found himself a nice girlfriend while on probation, her name is Anko Mitsuashi I think that how you spell her last name. He is also head Anbu.

While Naruto took over the title of Hokage from Tsunade. She claimed that she was getting to pissed off my the elders that she wanted to quit and give it to someone who would give them a hard time. Who better than Naruto Uzumaki. And boy did he.

Sasuke who is his right hand man. Like Shizune was, now helps Naruto with things like plans for the village. He is also in charge of his own group of genin. He is the second strongest after the Hokage.

As for Sakura, well she is now head of the medical core. She is also in the Anbu black op, so she has a busy schedule. But Thanks to Naruto Sasuke and Sakura have free time to see each other. She was also able to get rid of the anti-Sharingan, but nor hers or Sasuke's Curse make disappeared.

Sasuke and Sakura have now been together for three years and couldn't be happier. Well today is like any other. The weather was a perfect temperature not to warm and not to cold. It started off with….

"Naruto no more ramen till you finish your paper work." Sasuke said holding the cup ramen up so Naruto couldn't reach it.

"Grr… Teme if you don't give me that ramen now I will exile you from the village so you can never see Sakura-Chan again, and I will force her to marry Bushy brows!" Naruto threatened.

"You wouldn't dare….." Sasuke growled.

"Try it."

"BOYS!!" Someone shouted outside. "Don't make me come in there and separate you two"

"Uh Sorry Sakura-Chan." Narutoyelled back, sitting in his chair and trying to behave.

"Hn…" Sasuke replied. They then hear footsteps walking away from Naruto's office.

Sasuke the turned back to Naruto. "Ok listen Dobe, I need your help."

"Ooo The ever so tough Sasuke Uchiha needs my help ooo What for?" Naruto asked grinning his stupid big grin.

"I umm well I wanna propose to Sakura….I mean it has been three years since we started going out." Sasuke said blushing. "I have had the ring for months now. But I didn't know how to ask her."

"That's sweet Teme congratulations." Naruto said really smiling. "Alright so you want help proposing to her eh?"

"Yeah I mean I don't know what to say, should the scenery be romantic, and if it is, how do I get it to be romantic, I'm suck at emotions."

"Its ok Teme I mean all guys have trouble proposing. Well I would say take her to the cherry blossom park. Then tell her how much you mean to her, then pop the ring out at her and say. 'Sakura-Chan please say you'll be my wife.'" Naruto said getting to into it.

"You really thought this threw what were you imagining it?" Sasuke said being protective of his girlfriend.

"Uh yeah I mean I did have a crush on her a while ago. But that has change I love Hinata-Chan now."

"Good, I don't want to drooling over Sakura like Lee does. Its all I can do to stop myself from killing him."

"Don't worry Teme once you propose she'll only be yours."

'_She'll only be yours….' _Sasuke thought over and over in his head. _Hmm I like the sound of that._

"Hey Teme you paying attention or are you off in lala-land again?" Naruto laughed.

"Shut it dobe." Sasuke said finally coming back to reality. "What is it?"

"Did you get any of what I just said."

"Yeah I did I mean its kinda hard not to hear what you said. You have the biggest mouth next to Ino's of course." Sasuke smirked.

"Repeat again Baka?" Naruto said fist clenched.

"Yeah you have a big mouth!"

"That's is Teme your going down!"

"Like you could take me down."

"Hey I didn't become Hokage if I wasn't strong."

"Hah you strong don't make me laugh." That's when Naruto tackled Sasuke to the ground. They then get into a fist fight.

"SASUKE! NARUTO!!" Yelled a very pissed off voice from outside the door. Both boys stop, scared out of there wits. They turned to each other scared. "You two are dead." Yelled the voice as the doors slammed open and crashed into the wall behind. The dust cleared to reveal a very pissed Sakura. "What the hell are you two fighting about this time. I can hear you from downstairs."

"Hn…" Sasuke said looking out the window. _Sakura is scary when she's mad, but I ain't telling her or anyone that._

"Sakura-Chan Sasuke called me a big mouth and said I was like Ino" Naruto whined.

"*Sigh* Sasuke-Kun don't upset the Hokage coz then I have to deal with his complaints."

"Hn." He replied.

"Use proper words Sasuke-Kun."

"Fine, sorry." He said indifferent. (I think I used that term right. Not sure though.)

"Well now that you two have stopped fighting, I'll fix the door." She smiled as she picked up the door, it crumbled right in her hands. "Well I guess I have to get new doors huh?" She laughed embarrassed.

"Yeah you better!" Naruto yelled to her.

She rolled her eyes in annoyance, then turned to walk away but Sasuke stopped her.

"Hey Sakura, I'll pick you up at eight tonight alright?"

"Sure Sasuke-kun." She smiled, kissed him on the cheek then left.

"Well I better get going." He said as he stood up.

"Yeah, and good luck dude." Naruto said as his wife came in. "Hinata-Chan you should have come, especially since your condition." Naruto said as he rushed over to her.

"What wrong?" Sasuke asked intrigued.

"Oh I guess I didn't tell you. Umm Hinata's pregnant." Naruto said as he sheepishly rubbed the back if his head while Hinata blushed.

"Whoa, congratulations Hinata. Didn't think the Dobe had it in him." Sasuke said as he remember the genjutsu Sakura placed him in. (look at chapters 5 or 6 not sure and you'll remember.)

"Well I better go get ready."

"Good luck Teme." Naruto grinned.

"Huh what's going on?" Hinata asked feeling out of the loop.

"Oh Teme here is going to asked Sakura to marry him."

"Oh that's great Sasuke I know she will say yes." Hinata beamed.

"Thanks you two, now I have to go." He said as he finally left.

"Naruto-Kun?"

"Yes Hinata-Chan."

"I have a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach, something's going to happen tonight, I'm sure of it." Hinata said as she watched Sasuke's silhouette disappeared from view.

"I feel it too Hinata-Chan. I just hope that they do too, but if they don't I know Sasuke can protect Sakura-Chan" Naruto said with a serious face. "Now shall we head home?" He said as he snaked his arm around her waist.

"Hehe Sure Naruto-Kun." With that the two of them head back to their house together. (NARUHINA ACTION well a little bit…)

Meanwhile. The clock stroke eight just as Sasuke reached Sakura's apartment. (yes major time skip.)

"Hey Sasuke-Kun." She said as she answered the door.

"Hey, ready to go." He asked.

"Sure lets." She said as she shut the door behind her, then the two headed off to the park together.

"Hm its nice out tonight right Sasuke-Kun?" She said as she walked side by side with him.

"Hn" It sounded to her that he agreed with her.

Moments later, Sasuke stopped them and turned to face her. "Sakura have I ever told you what you mean to me?" He asked completely serious.

"Yes you have a while back."

"I guess I have but you mean so much more to me than anything in the world. I know I'm not good with this kind of stuff emotions and all, but I've been practicing." She then giggled, while he continued. "Sakura, you are the sun in my life. You are what gets me up in the morning, just waiting to see your face. You're what I think I about constantly; you are the best thing that has ever happen in my life. Without you, my life would be nothing, and I would have probably died lonely. Haruno Sakura-" He then bent down on one knee. "- Will you do me the honor of being my wife. I know you deserve better than some guy who left you on a cold bench." He said as he held out the beautiful ring for her.

"S-Sasuke-Kun…." She said threw her tears.

"Please say you'll make this man the happiest man in the world."

**Damn this boy has been practicing SAY YES ALREADY!! **Sakura's inner shouted to her.

**You did great Sasuke; I guess all that practicing did help. **Sasuke's inner mocked.

"I-I will!!" She then tackled him to the ground.

"Sorry to break up this little sappy fest." Said a voice from up above.

"Kabuto." Sasuke sneered, as he recognized the voice right away. "What the hell do you want!!" He said as he took a step in front of Sakura.

"Hah don't worry Sasuke-Kun I'm not here for you little girlfriend. I'm here for you!" He laughed as he charged right towards Sasuke with a green palm, which he avoided by jumping in the air with Sakura in hand.

"You can avoid me for long Sasuke-Kun." Kabuto laughed as he disappeared from there sight. Then he reappeared behind Sakura who was behind Sasuke. Kabuto next grabbed Sakura and flung her into a near by tree. Sasuke before he realized was hit with one of Kabuto's glowing green hand and was knocked out.

"SASUKE-KUN!!" Sakura yelled as she charged at Kabuto who was now picking Sasuke up. She aimed a chakra infused punch at his face but it never hit impact. He disappeared before she could. "NO!" She yelled as tears rolled down her cheeks.

A day later Sasuke woke up on a cold and damp floor with a pounding headache.

"What the hell happened?" He asked himself as he rubbed his head.

That's when yesterdays events ran threw his head like a video set on fast forward. "Sakura!" He then looked around to see if she was captured too, he didn't see her.

"Oh Sasuke-Kun don't worry I didn't capture your little blossom, I only needed you and not the tramp." Kabuto smirked holding a tray of food for him.

"Don't you dare call Sakura a tramp!" Sasuke hissed threw his teeth.

"Hah I'll call her what ever I want." He laughed then threw the tray at Sasuke. "Oh and don't think about escaping, for if you do the bombs I set in Konohawill explode and kill everyone in a 20 mile radios. But I will keep your little blossom alive just so I can kill her myself." He laughed then left. "Oh and you couldn't anyway, I drained more than half your chakra."

"You bastard." Sasuke growled.

Meanwhile in Konoha….

"Sakura are you sure he was capture like that?" Naruto question her knowing she was telling the truth.

"I'm sure of it Naruto."

"Hah, Teme is a damsel in distress how womanly!!" Naruto mocked.

"Naruto this isn't the time to be making jokes."

"Hah fine, fine." He then looked up at her in complete seriousness. "Sakura can you handle your emotion if I send you out there? Will you kick Kabuto's ass?"

"Yes I will."

"Good, alright I will send you, Itachi, Neji, and Kiba out to get him back."

"Thank you Naruto, but why aren't you coming?"

"The ancient elders wont let me go out on any lower mission, even if it's to rescue someone important to me."

"Oh…well I better get going, so I can kick the crap out of Kabuto, want me to get Kiba, Neji and Itachi?"

"Yeah that would help." He answered as she turned to leave. "Oh and one more thing Sakura bring him back."

"I will it's a promise of a life time." She smiled reciting the very same promise he gave to her all those years back."

"I know you can do it Sakura."

That's when she left, running threw the village to find her team.

Few hours later, Sakura and her team are running threw the woods with Akamaru and Kiba leading them. "Is his sent still fresh?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah, its as if he wants us to follow." Kiba answered.

"Hmm Sakura-San do you think it's a trap?" Neji asked.

"Not sure, but use your Byakkugan just in case." Sakura ordered.

"Hai, Byakkugan!" He summoned. "I don't see anything, maybe he just forgot to cover up the trial."

"Could be, but everyone be on high alert as a precaution."

"Hai." Everyone answered.

"Sakura-San! I see the base up ahead." Neji called out.

"Ok, Neji can you see any enemies we should take down?"

"Yes we have some in the North corridor, about maybe twenty sound ninjas, and in the bottom of the base I see Sasuke's chakra and about two guards." Neji answered scanning the area.

"Alright we need a distraction." She then turned to Kiba and Akamaru. "Can you two be bait?"

"Bait? How?" Asked Kiba.

"Cause a distraction, maybe um have Akamaru run around or something."

"Got it Sakura well think of something." Kiba said as Akamaru and Kiba ran inside and started causing a distraction. Sorry I couldn't think of anything.

Meanwhile down in the cellar or cell. "What the hell is going on up there." Kabuto said as he glared at the ceiling. He then looked at the guards. "Go and take down anyone you see."

"Got it Kabuto-Sama." They answered and then ran upstairs.

"Now Sasuke-Kun you better come with me." Kabuto said as he grabbed a hold of Sasuke's arm.

"Hell no you bastard." Sasuke glared, as he tried to move. "What the fuck did you do to my body.?!"

"Oh just a little paralyzing fluid. Nothing serious, just to stop you from moving so I can put Orochimaru's soul in you."

"He's dead though!"

"No, he never really died just went into a coma stage, where his body was useless but his mind still functioned. I plan on putting his soul in your body so he can rise again!"

"You wont be able to."

"Oh and why not?"

"Coz of me!" Someone shouted in the door way.

"You!" Kabuto hissed as he glared into emerald eyes.

"Hah do you really think you could get away with capturing Sasuke." That's when Sakura was joined by Neji, Itachi, and Kiba in the doorway. "You three leave this fight to me. I need to settle a score." She ordered as she cracked her knuckles. "Try to get to Sasuke-Kun, once you do, get the hell out of here." She whispered the last part.

"Hai." They all backed away, but Neji stayed. "Sakura-San what about you?"

"I will take him down no matter what, just get away from here."

"What will you do?"

"You heard how Orochimaru survived, I plan on blowing this place up so get a good distance away from here. I'll stall Kabuto as long as I can for you four to get away. I will follow after."

"Hai, and Sakura-San try to make it out a live, we wont here the end of it from Uchiha id you don't."

"Don't worry I'll be fine." She then turned to Kabuto and charged at him without him knowing. She grabbed his neck and held him to the wall, while Kabuto still held on to Sasuke.

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled worried. She ignored him and stayed focus on her task.

"Now!!" She yelled as Neji rushed over, took Sasuke from Kabuto and the four ran out of the base.

Sakura jumped backward, getting ready for a fight. "Come on you baby, fight me like a man! Oh wait you aren't one." She laughed.

"You Bitch!" He yelled as he charged at her. They then engaged in a medic battle to the death.

Outside Sasuke was finally getting some feeling back but not all. "Neji! Let me down!" Sasuke yelled.

"Not a chance Uchiha!" Neji replied.

"Wait where's Sakura!?" He asked worried.

"She's distracting Kabuto so we can make a get away." Kiba answered.

"She's what?!"

"She's gonna blow that place down to the ground as soon as we get a safe distance away." Kiba yelled, proud of his Kunochi friend.

"She's what?!" Yelled both Itachi and Sasuke.

"Why the hell didn't she tell me?!" Itachi yelled inraged.

"Coz if you two knew you wouldn't have let her."

"The hell I wouldn't! She's gonna get herself killed!" Itachi shouted as he turned to head back but Kiba stopped him along with Akamaru.

"Sorry Itachi but we cant let you. Sakura gave us out orders and we have to follow them." Neji said as he looked away from them.

"S-Sakura…." Sasuke mumbled as he glanced at the base which was a few miles away. _Sakura will make it, she's to stubborn to die._ He thought.

Meanwhile Sakura was trying to heal her now numb arm, while trying to hold off Kabuto.

_When the hell did he get this good. Urng I have so many scratches and cuts to worry about…I think they are a well distance away, and Kabuto can run away, he also low on Chakra. Well time to blow this place up. _She thought as she took out almost all of her paper bombs. She stood up as best as she could then smirked at Kabuto.

"Alright Kabuto if I have to go down, than I'm bring you with me!" She shouted as she then flung paper bomb all around the room. _Hah these bomb should work. They havemore explosive power in them than the regular bombs. And plus I placed then all over and they should detonate when I blow up these. _

"Hah you think that these little bombs can kill me?! Your sadly mistaken Sakura-_Chan_"

"No Kabuto Your sadly mistaken!" She laughed as she flew the last now lit paper bomb to the ground. "Now say goodbye!" She yelled just as the bombs blew up destroying everything.

(Everybody it helps with the scene go to and type in Hoshi no Suna by Gackt. Its really adds to the emotions to this scene.)

"SAKURA!!" Sasuke yelled as he broke free of Neji's grasp, with Itachi following close behind. They rushed to the now destroyed place, no sign if life anywhere, that's when they saw a body, a body disfigured. Missing limbs, blood coving most of the burnt skin.

They then noticed that some of his silver locks were missing. "Sakura did it…" Itachi said as he got a better look at the body, you could tell the sadness in his eyes as he looked around the place once more.

"No Sakura…" Sasuke said all hope lost in his heart.

"GUYS! I FOUND SAKURA!!" Kiba yelled. The two brothers rushed over to see a sad sight. Sakura body not all the way burnt, but her right arm and both her legs burnt, the tips of her hair singed.

Sasuke dropped down to her and scooped he up into his arms, in a tight embrace, as the tears flowed from his eyes. "No…please…Sakura…don't die….don't leave me..please…"

The others just dropped they're eyes to the ground, the tears wanting to escape but for them they never showed. She gave her life for them. She sacrificed her life just so they could live. How could they not shed tears for her.

"Sakura!" Sasuke cried aloud. This was the first time in years since he cried. But that's when he felt movement in his arms.

"S-Sasuke-Kun." Said a soft whisper. He looked down not believing that the girl her loved the girl he was engaged to, was alive. "Hey why are you crying?" She asked.

"Sakura! Your alive!!" He then hugged her tighter not letting go.

"Sasuke-kun your hurting me." She said flinching.

"Sorry." He said as he eased up.

"Lets go, Sakura-San need medical attention. Our mission is complete." Neji said as he walked away. The others followed.

A few months later. Sasuke's and Sakura's wedding went and no one could say that they didn't have fun there. Hinata and Naruto's baby was born, it was a boy name Tamahome. The a few weeks after the wedding, Ino and Shikamrus wedding came.

But right after the wedding did Sakura find out that she was one month pregnate…

**Well thats the end of the story please please please review and check out my other stories, and the new one I will be adding on. Please REVIEW!!**


End file.
